National Office of Security Enforcement
The National Office of Security Enforcement (NOOSE) is a government law enforcement agency responsible primarily for heavily armed police responses in the HD Universe. Description The NOOSE is based on the (DHS) and . It replaces the SWAT from previous games. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The NOOSE is called upon to assist the police when the player has a wanted level of at least three stars or four stars in single-player and in any multiplayer mode (excluding Cops n' Crooks). There are two known divisions: *The NOOSE Patriotism And Immigration Authority agents are the same as the LCPD and as the ASP (only in single player) in behavior, weapons, appearance and mannerisms. *'NOOSE Tactical Response Unit' agents, however, appear as tactical teams with heavy equipment and weaponry. Similarly to FIB agents, TRU officers are equipped with Body Armor, allowing them to withstand more gunfire before going down. Their appearances may vary from every NOOSE NPC and different combinations of headgear (gas masks, goggles on face or helmet or, sometimes, no headgear). In Multiplayer, NOOSE is the main rival force during Hangman's NOOSE, in which players must escort Kenny Petrovic from the Francis International Airport to Charge Island. During one of The Lost and Damned s Multiplayer game mode known as Witness Protection, a team of players take charge of the NOOSE Team to protect (and escort) the Prison Bus and its occupants to a few police stations in Liberty City. This game mode is the only time players work for the NOOSE Team (as the NOOSE Team normally attacks players in almost all of their appearances). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' NOOSE Tactical Response Units are deployed when the player has a three-star wanted level, they chase the player in Enforcers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The NOOSE returns in Grand Theft Auto V with their own headquarters. Unlike in GTA IV, they do not have a defined division, but they are always TRU units. They begin to assist the LSPD when the player has a wanted level of three stars and above. On ground, NOOSE agents are dispatched in FIB Grangers (in Los Santos) or Sheriff SUVs (in Blaine County), with two agents hanging off the side of the SUV and using their pistols to shoot the player at four stars. If the player barricades himself in a building, or tight cover, the TRU agents will begin to use Tear Gas to force them out; they also use gas on streets, and in open spaces. In the air, NOOSE agents will begin to appear in Police Maverick helicopters that will be sent after the player at three stars (they will shoot at the player using Carbine Rifles), and at four stars, some helicopters may carry four NOOSE members who will rappel down to the ground, or the helicopter may land and they will get out on the ground. All NOOSE members wear balaclavas, goggles and tactical helmets, along with blue and black uniforms in addition to their ballistic armor. They are usually African-American, Hispanic, or Caucasian. Basic Behavior *After the suspect is killed or arrested, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will remain in the combat area for at least 5 minutes. This is the same as in reality, as SWAT officers and other law enforcement officers are trained to remain at crime scenes in case there is another potentially dangerous suspect. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are well protected with Body Armour and do not lose health very quickly. Even if they wear helmets, a single headshot will instantly kill them like all pedestrians, however. It is the same thing with the FIB agents, but unlike the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents, they do not wear helmets. (However, it is notable that the pilots of the Police Mavericks used by NOOSE in shootouts sometimes do not wear helmets). **In Grand Theft Auto V, NOOSE agents are especially vulnerable on their legs, as any gunshot to the legs will result in them dying, either instantly or via blood loss. The same thing can occur with LSPD/LSSD officers. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always use good cover (behind cars, behind walls, etc.) **NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will also hide in unseen places to capture the suspect when they are off guard. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always move together as a unit and pursue the player more aggressively than LCPD officers on foot. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are usually in a crouched position making it harder to get a headshot. *Like FIB agents, Tactical Response Unit agents will disappear off camera when the player has no Wanted Level. *Law enforcement will do anything to arrest/kill the suspect and will keep shooting afterwards to make sure the suspect is down (you will find that when you have a two-star Wanted Level onward, the police will kill the player and they will not arrest him except if he is in a vehicle). *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are programmed to remain in crouched position. It can be proven by spawning NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents using a Third Party Trainer (GTA IV only); however, NOOSE Helicopter Pilots can walk freely without crouching. *When firing their weapons, NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always scream or show anger until they stop firing. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents can drag the player out of their escape vehicle exposing the player to law enforcement. Employees and Associates *Mitch † - Officer seen escorting a convoy. Deceased in an ambush. *Jeff † - Officer seen escorting a convoy. Deceased in an ambush. Image Gallery NOOSE-GTA4-logo.png|NOOSE logo in GTA IV. NOOSE-GTAV-Logo2.png|NOOSE logo as seen outside the headquarters in GTA V. ThreeLeafClover-GTAIV-PoliceResponse.jpg|A NOOSE team responding to a bank robbery. NOOSE units (GTA4).jpg|A NOOSE team attacking. NOOSE Gas Mask-GTAIV.jpeg|A NOOSE unit shooting. HangmansNOOSE-GTAIV-TRUResponse.jpg|NOOSE in action. NOOSEHQ-GTAV-SecurityGuard.jpg|NOOSE Security at HQ. NOOSEHQSign-GTAV.jpg|NOOSE Headquarters Sign. NOOSE-GTAV-LSIASign.png|LSIA NOOSE sign. NOOSE Agents in Action-GTAV.jpg|TRU agents during a raid in GTA V. DeadCopsGTAV.jpg|Dead NOOSE and LSPD officers. NOOSEAgents-GTAV.jpg|A pair of NOOSE officers. NOOSE&LSPDOfficers-GTAV.jpg|A NOOSE and LSPD officer. NOOSE-GTAV-Cover.jpg|A NOOSE officer taking cover behind a trash can. NOOSE-GTAV-Pursuit.png|NOOSE TRU's in pursuit. Vehicles NOOSE use a variety of modified vehicles throughout the series. The majority of their vehicles use a generic black or tan/grey color, with the exception of the NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot, which possess a Patriotism and Immigration Authority livery, distinguished by green and blue stripes. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, NOOSE officers are seen using several vehicles: *The NOOSE Cruiser, a modified Vapid Police Cruiser (Stanier), featuring LC NOOSE "Patriotism and Immigration Authority" decals. Used by NOOSE officers at 3-star wanted levels or more. *The NOOSE Patriot, a modified Mammoth Patriot, featuring LC NOOSE "Patriotism and Immigration Authority" decals. Used by NOOSE officers at 3-star wanted levels or more. *The Enforcer, a modified Brute Securicar (Stockade), featuring LC "Tactical Response Unit" decals. Used by NOOSE officers at 4-star wanted levels or more. *The APC, a weaponized personnel carrier featuring LC "Tactical Response Unit" decals. Does not appear outside of missions, but is used by LCPD officers during Frosting on the Cake. *The Annihilator, an armed utility helicopter featuring LC NOOSE "Patriotism and Immigration Authority" decals. Used by NOOSE officers at 4-star wanted levels or more. NOOSECruiser-GTAIV-front.png|NOOSE Cruiser NOOSEPatriot-GTAIV-front.png|NOOSE Patriot Enforcer-GTAIV-front.png|Enforcer APC-TBoGT-front.png|APC (TBOGT) Annihilator-GTAIV-front.png|Annihilator ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (Deadly Xin only). NOOSEEnforcer-GTACW-front.png|Enforcer. Rhino-GTACW-front.png|Rhino ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FIB2-GTAV-front.png|FIB (Granger) SheriffSUV-GTAV-front.png|Sheriff SUV PoliceRiot-GTAV-front.png|Police Riot Buzzard-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper PoliceMaverick-GTAV-front.png|Police Maverick Weapons ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Armor-GTAIV.png|Body Armor Pistol-GTA4.png|Pistol CombatPistol-GTA4.png|Combat Pistol (Going Deep only) PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|Pump Shotgun AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT.png|Automatic Shotgun (TBOGT) MP5-GTA4.png|SMG AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|Assault SMG (TBOGT) CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|Carbine Rifle PSG-1-GTA4.png|Combat Sniper AdvancedMG-TBOGT.png|Advanced MG (TBOGT) RocketLauncher-GTA4.png|Rocket Launcher (Corner Kids only) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' MicroUzi-GTACW-icon.PNG|Micro SMG ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BodyArmor-GTAV.jpg|Body Armor Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Shotgun CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|Carbine Rifle TearGas-GTAV.png|Tear Gas CombatPistol-GTAV.png|Combat Pistol (The Bureau Raid only) SMG-GTAV.png|SMG (Carbine Rifles and Blitz Play only) SniperRifle-GTAV.png|Sniper Rifle (Blitz Play only) AdvancedRifle-GTAV.png|Advanced Rifle (The Big Score,Obvious only) NOOSE Stations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *No stations are known in Liberty City; however, they most likely share some offices with the LCPD. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *LSIA Branch - New Empire Way at LSIA, City of Los Santos. *Los Santos Government Facility - Sustancia Road, west of the Palomino Freeway, in Palomino Highlands, Los Santos County. NOOSE-GTAV-LSIA.png|LSIA branch in Los Santos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm *Three Leaf Clover *Tunnel of Death ''The Lost and Damned'' *Buyer's Market *Shifting Weight *Get Lost ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Corner Kids *Clocking Off (briefly) *High Dive *For the Man Who Has Everything *Going Deep ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Carbine Rifles (The Jewel Store Job setup option A) *Blitz Play *The Paleto Score *The Big Score ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Prison Break *The Pacific Standard Job (if hostages are killed) *Setup: Server Farm Tips *The best way to deal with Tactical Response Unit agents is to aim for the head as this is always a one-shot kill. *Another easy way to eliminate agents in close quarters is to use any shotgun, as it quickly kills them in close range. *A bit more complicated method is to get on a tall building, making sure to choose one with no doors that can be opened, because NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents can come in when the player leasts expect it, in groups of 4 as well. One can use a Sniper Rifle to deal with NOOSE agents and LSPD officers or LSSD deputies on the ground before hopping off the building and getting an escape vehicle. * The best way to counter TRU agents in GTA V is to use powerful and large-capacity weapons like the minigun or the Combat MG in response to them. When it comes to the Rhino, the TRU agents are no match for its main cannon, and their guns only destroy it in mass numbers after a large amount of time. NOOSE units have no motorized armor or heavy weapons capable of destroying the Rhino; therefore, it is an efficient way of dispatching them. Additionally, police units in GTA V have unusually vulnerable legs, so aiming for the legs is a rather easy way to quickly dispatch officers. Trivia General * A is a type of self-tightening knot, most commonly known for the used in public hangings. A reference to the Hangman's knot is depicted on the eagle's shield within the NOOSE seal, also, there is a multiplayer mode named "Hangman's NOOSE". There is also an idiom, "to tighten the noose on of sentence", which means to enforce or clamp down on incorrect or illegal behavior, fitting the organization's role as law enforcers. * Additional abreviations includes N.O.O.S.E (uniforms, NOOSE Enforcer, APC) or LC Noose, with a smaller "o" on the middle. (NOOSE Cruiser, NOOSE Patriot). *The NOOSE seal is a combination of the seals of the and the . The primary design (the color scheme, the border and the eagle) is based on the Department of Homeland Security seal while the shield and key the eagle is holding is similar to the National Security Agency's seal. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *If the player throws a grenade under or near a NOOSE Enforcer, it will not even try to move away from that area, as normal police cars would. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will always crouch, the way they crouch is if the player is crouching while moving and holding the run sprint button. * A NOOSE poster can be seen around Liberty City; it shows a Hispanic pedestrian with a Glock 17 in his pants. The Hispanic pedestrian is also wearing a shirt bearing the NOOSE logo. He has the same face than the Hispanic NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The NOOSE's car of choice is a modified Granger intended to be FIB-used. This is quite strange as their standard vehicle would be the Police Riot which has NOOSE decals, and is seen used by the NOOSE in The Paleto Score and The Pacific Standard Job. * During pursuits, if one kills one of the two agents hanging on one of the sides of the Granger, the driver will open fire at the player using a Pistol. * NOOSE drive more aggressively than the LSPD or the LSSD, more actively ramming into the player's vehicle. This will often result in car crashes, or the two agents hanging on the side getting knocked off the vehicle. *In the enhanced version of GTA V, the NOOSE agents' helmet design was changed. The goggles, which are no longer worn, are now on the helmet. * On the enhanced versions of GTA V, NOOSE agents' helmets are now props, which can be knocked off. As a side effect of this change, NOOSE appearing in missions often do not have helmets. * NOOSE Agents will sometimes counter a melee attack, knocking over the attacker and shooting them while they are down. * There are two kinds of NOOSE teams in GTA V. ''One is exclusive to the missions The Wrap Up and The Bureau Raid (Roof Approach). They wield Combat Pistols and SMGs, and wear clothing with "FIB" stamped on their left chest and back. The other can be found anywhere else, wielding Carbine Rifles, Pistols and Pump Shotguns, wearing clothing with "POLICE" stamped on their left chest and back. In addition, while both teams wear balaclavas, the latter wears helmets and goggles (which they do not use), while the former does not. See also * Special Weapons and Tactics, ''Grand Theft Auto 2 and 3D Universe equivalent. Navigation de:National Office of Security Enforcement es:National Office of Security Enforcement fi:NOOSE fr:NOOSE pl:National Office of Security Enforcement ru:Национальный офис обеспечения безопасности sv:National Office of Security Enforcement Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:HD Universe Category:Government Category:Public Service